Even Nobody can have friends
by Chatarina.TSP
Summary: When Verloren's body was destroyed, everybody that was there died, except Teito who lost his heart due to Mikhail's power. When he woke up he realized that he can't feel anything at all. Then Sai'x who was crossing by took him to the organization. There he befreinded with Roxas, Axel, and Xion. What will his life be then ? RnR


Hey guys... This is a new fic that I came up when I was playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days while watching 07-Ghost (even tought I don't know how I did it )

DISCLAIMER(S) : 07-Ghost belongs to Yuki and Yukino sensei while Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Disney , and Tetsuya Nomura.

WARNING(S) : I think there area few typos here and there ,and some skips but you can manage it

* * *

"A...ax...axel... You're alive ?!" Roxas was shocked to see his friend 'alive' who was supposed to be deleted during the Castle Oblivion incident. "Yup." Roxas's face was filled with tears of joy , he was too happy that he almost forgot about his mission and thank goodness Axel reminded him.

~At the clock tower : skip a few conversation (since I'm following the manga version, not the game so please don't get confused)~

"Hey, Roxas!

"What ?"

"Hurry up ! We're going to have an asemble at the round room !"

"Sure thing."

~At the round room~

Xenmas : Gentlemen , as you heard from the dusk that our fellow comrades were deleted at Castle Oblivion, and Axel was the only surviver . But fear not because today a nobody was chosen to wear the coat. Number 15, Tiaxches .

~Outside the round room~

Roxas : I haven't seen Xion today.

Axel : What is it ? You became friends with her ?

Roxas : Yeah , She's nice if you get to know her.

Axel : Maybe I'll meet her later.

Sai'x : Axel !

Axel : What is it know ?

Sai'x : Starting today , you'll be watching Tiasxches.

Axe; : Hey ! I tought watching Roxas was my duty.

Sai'x : Now you have another one to watch over.

Axel : What am I ? A babysitting service ?

Sai'x : Because it seems you're the one capable of taking care of little kid.

Roxas : I heard that !

Sai'x : Anyway... you and Roxas take Tiaxches to his room.

Axel : Fine.

~A few days later~

Roxas POV

Today I got a mission with Tiaxches. He doesn't talk much and his eyes are somehow pretty scary. Our mission today is to collect hearts at Twillight Town.

When I was chasing after a heartless , I accidently hit a kid holding an ice cream and his ice cream fell down and some of them hit his outfit. When I finally destroyed the heartless the guy suddenly became mad at me.

Normal POV

Seifer : Hey kid ! What did you do to my outfit , do you even know how it cost ?

Roxas : Sorry... it was an accident

Seifer : Accident my ash , now get ready to...

Suddenly weird writings were covering Seifer's neck , and it seems that he was chocking

Tiaxches:Put him down, or else say good bye to your head

Seifer : S...sure thing.

And Seifer was running away frighted.

Roxas POV

WOA ! WHAT WAS THAT ?

It was some kind of aura with writings, maybe that's his power or something.

When I stood up , suddenly Tiaxches hug me and asked "You okay ?" . _You okay ? _Didn't we just know each other today, why did he suddenly huged me ?

Normal POV

"You okay ?" Tiaxches asked

"I'm fine." Roxas replied

"Thank God."

"Um... not to bother you but, why did you asked me _You okay ?_" Roxas asked

"Sorry, it's just a habit when I used to be human." Tiaxches replied while bushing

"Well it's getting late, so I'll just..." "Wait a minute" Roxas hold Tiaxches hand "What ?" "There's somewhere I want to take you " "?"

~At the Clocktower~  
"The heartless was huge and..." Xion stopped her story when she saw Roxas with a shorter little boy wearing the Organization coat. "Roxas, who's that ?" Xion asked "Oh, you haven't heard it yet. That's number 15, Tiaxches." "Nice to meet you."

"Hey Tiaxches, could you take off your hood ?" Axel requested

"Eh ?"  
"Come on!We want to see your face."

"S..sure"

Tiaxches opened his hood and his face was kinda childish with jade eyes and messy brown hair.

"WOW ! Kinda girly"

"HEY !"

"Just kiding"

Tiaxches sat down and he was amazed by the view up there.

"Wow , I never seen anything like this !"

"Really ? What did you do when you were still a human ?" Axel asked

"I used to be a slave, so I don't see anything besides dark room and blood." Tiaxches replied

"A combat slave , huh ? It must have been harsh for you since your still a kid."

"Hey , how old do think I am ?"

"Around 12 , maybe."

"Sorry, but I'm 15."

"EHHH ?! BUT YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE THE SAME AGE AS ROXAS AND XION!"

"Maybe I don't, but I am."

* * *

To be continued...

I dunno why , but the idea just came to me (after I imagine Teito wearing the Organization coat). See you in the next chapter (And don't forget to review ^^)


End file.
